Fire and hope
by E.Aster Cottentail
Summary: For years Bunnymund has thought himself the last of his race. All that changes however when he meets Brain, a teen pooka male with an unexpected power.
1. Memories, Nightmares and Snowballs

It's here, the first chapter of my Guardians fanfic.

I apologize for any mistakes but I am dyslexic so it can be hard if you haven't got anyone to help you. (Some of my family haven't see the film and I don't want to give anything away be making them read this.)

Note I have not read the Guardian books I am basing this story on what I know from only the film and a few bits of information I have found on the net.

...

Chapter one

Memories, Nightmares and snowballs

Bunny lay in his bed snoring softly. He had been overworking again. He knew he shouldn't be working so hard, his friends told him so all the time, but he still did it. He constantly told himself that it was because "the Easter Bunny didn't have _time_ to take time off!"

He had to grow and paint millions of eggs so there was enough for every county and continent in the world, that took a long time, besides he always made more eggs then he strictly needed to, just so that Easter would be that bit more special for the kids. Unfortunately for Bunny, North had decided to pay a visit and had found Bunny working. After a small argument, Bunny had promised to stop work for the day and get to bed at no later than nine o'clock. This was due to the fact that North had sat on him and tickled his feet until the Pooka had begged for mercy. North had let Bunny go but not until he had made his promise. North knew this was a cruel thing to do but sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind.

Bunny snored again and turned over in his sleep. As he lay there memories drifted through his unconscious mind, memories of his home and family.

...

Little Bunnymund opened his eyes and gazed up at the ceiling of his room. The ceiling was painted blue like the sky with a big smiling sun in the middle. He yawned and rubbed his eye with a tiny paw. All of a sudden two furry arms reached towards him and picked him up, lifting him out of his cot. Bunny looked up into the face of a large male pooka with brown fur and green eyes.

"Hello sweetie," the pooka said.

Bunny smiled happily, knowing this must be his daddy.

"Isn't he the cutest thing you ever saw, Roocan?" a female pooka asked as she came over to the brown furred male. It was Bunny's mother.

"That he is, Rena, that he is."

"You know," said Rena, "we still have to give him a name."

"Alright then," Roocan said, trying not to laugh as Bunny explored his dad's muzzle with his tiny paws, "what about Roona?"

Rena shook her head.

"Well then," Roocan said, his brow creased in concentration, "what about Goone?"

"No, that's a terrible name!" his wife laughed, "here...let me have a go."

"Wait, I have one more," Roocan said then blow on his son's nose, causing him to give a tiny yet adorable sneeze.

"Well? What is it?" she asked.

"What about Aster?"

"Perfect," Rena replied after a while, then turning to her son she said, "Now then Aster, how's about some milk?"

...

Before long, Aster had grown from a tiny baby to a happy, healthy young child. He didn't have many friends due to the fact that he was still very small and the older Pookas' games were too rough for him, but he didn't mind. He spent most of his time indoors playing with his parents.

Today however he sat on a small hill overlooking his village. He was lost in thought and so didn't notice his dad as he walked up behind him.

"Hello sweetheart, what are you doing?" Roocan asked.

Bunny looked up and smiled. "Hello Daddy" he said.

Bunny was four now and had only just learned how to talk properly. "I was painting" he explained to his father.

"What are you painting?" Roocan asked and sat down beside his son. Bunny giggled and passed something to the older Pooka. It was an egg. Carefully Roocan picked the egg up and examined it. The egg was white except for three splodges of green paint; one in the middle and one at each end. The paint job was terrible but Roocan loved it anyway.

"And why would you be painting eggs of all things?" He inquired of his son with a smile.

Bunnymund laughed, "It's for a game. Mummy said it was a good idea. See I can't play with the bigger Pookas so I made this game up to play with you and mummy. This is how it works; someone hides the eggs and then the other two looks for the eggs, the one with the most eggs wins, and whoever finds the eggs gets to keep them and eat them!"

Roocan ruffled his son's ears. "I think that sounds like a wonderful game but we can't play it every day. That many eggs would be bad for you. So let's say...once a week?"

Bunny looked up at his father. "Sundays?" he asked. Roocan picked the little Pooka up and hugged him. "Sundays" he agreed.

...

Bunny stood in the pine forest that lay half a mile from his village. Taking a deep breath he thrust forward with his left arm, then his right, practicing the combat moves he'd been taught by the village martial arts master. He couldn't believe how fast the years had gone by. It seemed only yesterday he was a four year old kid being told by his dad, just after a bully had pushed him into a muddy pool, to take better care of himself.

But now he was sixteen and the most promising martial arts student the village had ever seen. Bunny thrust his right arm forward once more and looked up at the sky. The moon was up and the stars were out; time to head back home. He would have liked to stay out longer but he knew he had to get back before it got too late. He was going to be up early tomorrow. Tomorrow was egg day.

Egg day had started two years ago. Bunny had been standing outside his house, lazily painting an egg when a small group of Pooka children had hopped up to him. The children often came to play with him or to hear his stories. He always obliged. He had a soft spot for little children of the village.

He had told them a story about a strong Pooka warrior who always protected children and made sure that all the scary monsters that lived nearby could never frighten them.

After the story he had given them all an egg. He hadn't meant much by it; it was just a kind gesture on his part but when he saw how happy it made them he knew he just had to give some eggs to the rest of the village kids. The kids had loved them so much that he didn't have the heart to stop. So once every year he went around the village hiding eggs. He always made sure that there was enough for all the kids to have a least one.

Bunny stretched then turned in the direction of home. All of a sudden he was blinded by a brilliant light. Bunny yelled and shielded his eyes with a paw.

"Bunny," said a loud voice, rich with wisdom and power.

"Who...who's there" Bunny asked and looked around but he saw no one.

"Bunny," the voice said again and it seemed to Bunny that it was coming from the moon.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Bunny asked in shock.

"My name is Manny. I am the Man in the Moon and I've been watching you E. Aster Bunnymund."

"Man in Moon," Bunny gasped.

He had heard of The Man in the Moon from his parents. Man in Moon was an ancient and powerful spirit. He watched over the world's children and kept them safe from harm, but what he wanted with him, Bunny couldn't imagine

"What do you want with me?" Bunny asked.

"Before I answer your question answer me this," Manny replied, "why do you do it? Why do you hide eggs for the children of your village?"

"Why?" Bunny said, "Because they love them. I know it's a lot of work, I paint about two hundred eggs in total and it takes me hours to hide them all but it's worth it. When I see the looks on their little faces I just know it's worth all the hard work. It's not much I gauss but it's just my little way of giving them something special."

Manny chuckled, "What you do you do from the heart Aster, and that is why I have chosen you."

"Chosen me for what?"

"Aster, I have chosen you to bring joy to all the children of the world, not just your village."

"All the children of the world," whispered Bunny, "how"

"Once each year on just one Sunday in spring I want you to give your eggs to the children of the entire world."

"The entire world!" exclaimed Bunny in shock, "but I would have to make millions of eggs and how could I travel the entire world in just one day?"

"I will give you powers to help you," Manny explained then asked, "Will you do it? Will you do it for the children?

Bunny was quiet for a long time. He thought about what his parents would say and he thought about the children. About how much joy and hope he would bring to them. He thought about the fact that this would show the world that someone cared about the kids, about their happiness and joy.

"Yes," he replied after what seemed like an age, "Yes I will do it."

"Then from this moment on you are the Easter Bunny. Use your powers well, E. Aster. Bunnymund, Use them well."

With that the bright light disappeared and, E. Aster. Bunnymund was left alone knowing that his life had changed forever.

Bunny stood outside his house gazing up at the stars. It was two days since he had been made the Easter Bunny and everyone in the village was talking about him. Part of him loved it but another part of him was terrified. It was just too weird to think that he was now seen as the most important pooka in the whole village, he was only sixteen for crying out loud.

"Aster," a voice said behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see his mother standing behind him.

"Mum," he said slightly surprised, "what are you doing up this late?"

"I came to see you. Too tell you how proud I am of you," she replied and hugged him.

"Thanks mum," he said.

"You know," she when on, "your father and I always thought you were destined for something great."

"You did"

"Yes and here you are proving us right," with that she tickled him under the chin, his weak spot.

Bunnymund laughed and smacked her paw away. She laughed too and hugged him again.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, mum."

Three days later all three Pookas stood outside their home as Bunny got ready to leave on his first Easter.

He hugged first his mother then his father.

"Goodbye son, take care," Roocan told his as they embraced.

"I will, dad," he replied.

"Don't worry about me," he added as he set off, "I'll be back before you know it."

With that he turned away and ran into the sunrise.

...

Bunny tossed and turned in his sleep as his dreams turned into a nightmare.

Bunny set in the Warren, painting some eggs. He had just finished one and was reaching for another when suddenly he heard a scream.

Bunny jumped up and whipped out his boomerangs. Another cry split the air and then, as if by magic a large wooden house materialized not far ahead of him.

The house was ablaze and the yells were coming from within. He recognized the voices in an instant, his parents. Bunny raced to it and slammed his shoulder against the door.

The door, weakened by the fire, give way and he stumbled into the house.

Regaining his balance, Bunnymund quickly looked around the burning house.

"Mum, dad, where are you?" he yelled.

"Here," he heard his mother shout from the left.

Turning he saw his parents two rooms down. They were clutching one another; their fur was black with soot and it looked like they were trapped behind some furniture.

"Son help us," his dad begged.

"I'm coming," he yelled and ran towards them.

Before he had made it half way to them, something slammed into his back with great force and sent him sprawling.

Bunny got up with a painful grunt and put a paw to his now numb back. His paw came into contact with something cold, wet and hard, ice.

Bunnymund whipped round and looked behind him.

His eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

Standing behind him, staff in hand, was Jack Frost, an evil smirk on his face. Bunny glared hatefully at him and put his paws to his boomerangs, ready to fight.

"Bunny, help," his day pleaded again.

Bunnymund forgot about Jack and ran towards his parents again. But he was once more knocked to the floor by Jack. Bunny tried to get up but something wrapped around his legs and began to pull him backwards.

With a furious yell he dug his claws into the wood of the floor and attempted to move forward, no use. Whatever was pulling him back was to strong. Suddenly Bunny noticed the golden glow that was filling the room. Only one think made a glow like that, dream sand. He was being held back from his parents by Sandy.

With a roar he faced the so called guardian of dreams.

Sandy stood there, a wicked look on his face. He held a sand whip in each hand and it was these whips that were wrapped around Bunny's legs.

Jack and the other guardians stood alongside Sandy, similar looks on their faces.

"Monster," Bunny shouted at Sandy and slashed the sand whips with a clawed paw.

The sand around his legs dissolved and Bunnymund jumped to his feet.

All of a sudden there was an ear-splitting crack and Bunny watched in dismay as part of the roof fell in, burying his mother and fatter beneath it.

No!" he yelled, but it was too late, they were gone.

"What's wrong with you," he screamed furiously at the other guardians, "you just killed my family."

"No Bunny," North replied, "You did."

"What?" Bunny snarled.

"You failed them, Bunny," Jack jeered, "you failed them when they needed you most. Congratulations Bunny you're a failure."

Bunny let out a roar and lunged at him but before he could close the gap between them he was grabbed by Tooth and slammed against the wall.

"You're a failure, Bunny," she yelled, "you're a failure and nobody believes in you."

...

Bunnymund woke up screaming. He set up in bed, staring wide eyed into the darkness. His breathing was hard, his heart was pounding and his entire body was soaked in sweat.

"It was a dream, it was a dream," he told himself, gasping. He set there for another five minutes, waiting for his heart and breathing rate to return to normal.

Once it did, he tore back his bed sheets and headed for the door. Flinging it open he leaned against the frame taking a few deep breaths. Bunny then went straight to the bath room and over to the sink. He ran his paws under the tap for a few moments then began to wash his face.

Bunny wiped his face with a towel then looked into the mirror that hung above the sink.

He jumped when he saw Jack standing behind him.

"Failure," Jack laughed.

Bunny tore the mirror from the wall and hurled it at him. Of course Jack wasn't rally there so the only thing that was achieved was that the mirrors hit the opposite wall and smashed.

Bunny cursed and stormed out of the room, he couldn't be bothered to pick up the pieces of the mirror right now.

Bunny went downstairs and into the living room.

Exhausted he flopped into one of the chairs and put his head in the paws. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

Jack stood in a pack in the small town of Burgess, snow falling softly around him.

It was August and snow wasn't due for another two or three months but that wouldn't stop the young winter spirit from covering the town in a blanket of white.

Jack grinned as he added the finishing touches to his snowmen or rather snow Guardians, North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny and the newest member to the team, himself.

Jack had been a guardian for about two years now and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Jack spent most of his time using his powers to freeze lakes, cars and anything else that took his fancy. When he wasn't doing this he was visiting his fellow guardians. Most of these visits consisted of going to the North Pole and eating his way through hundreds a goodies and popping off to Australia and tormenting that overgrown bunny rabbit. Jack leaned forward and drew a line on the snowbunny's mouth, curving it upwards at the ends to give it a smile.

"Not bad," he said as he took a step back and admired his work.

"Nice snowguardians mate," a voice said from behind.

Jack knew imminently that it belonged to Bunnymund; he would recognise that thick Australian accent anywhere.

"Bunny," Jack shouted cheerfully and turned to face the six foot rabbit, how you doing"

"Fine," Bunny muttered and looked down at the ground.

Jack's cheerful expression was replaced with a look of concern when he saw the way the other guardian's ears and whiskers drooped miserably.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"Uh-oh what," Bunny asked.

"I know that look," Jack replied, "you're feeling miserable, I mean more so then your usual grumpy self. So what's up?"

"Nothing," Bunny replied and kicked a mound of snow with his foot.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be going around looking like you've just bitten into a rotten carrot, now would you?"

"I just had a bad night, that's all," Bunnymund told him.

"How come?" Jack enquired, then narrowing his eyes suspiciously he added, "You didn't overwork yourself again, did you?"

"No," Bunny replied defensively, "I took the whole afternoon off yesterday and got to bed by nine."

"Well then," Jack demanded, "what's wrong?"

"I...err...I had a nightmare," the rabbit guardian replied quietly.

The winter spirit stared at him in surprise. He knew adults as well as children could get nightmares but he would never have thought a tough guy like Bunnymund would suffer from them.

"Oh," Jack said, "what was it about?"

"My family," Bunnymund responded and turned away.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to pry or anything but sometimes the worst thing you can do is to keep something like this locked up inside."

"Bunny sighed, "I gauss you're right but are you sure you really want to hear this?"

"I'll all ears."

"Well I was painting eggs in my warren then I heard a scream and then a wooded house appeared in front of me. It was on fire and the voices were coming from inside. The voices were those of my parents. I tried to save them but I couldn't, someone stopped me."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"You."

The young immortal's eyes widened, "Me," he gasped in disbelief.

"Bunny nodded, "Yes, you and the others. You held me back. I couldn't save them, Jack. I watched my parents die. Then you told me that I had failed them and that no one believed in me."

Bunnymund sighed, "I gauss I did fail them didn't I?"

"Hay, Jack said and placed his hand on the pooka's shoulder, "it was just a stupid dream, Bunny, that's all. Besides you're not a failure and if your mother and father were here today they would be so proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I mean look at you. You're a warrior and a guardian. You've sworn not only to give kids joy at Easter but to protect them as well. What parent wouldn't be proud of that in their son?"

Bunny smiled and squeezed Jack's hand, "Thanks mate."

"Any time," the winter spirit replied.

"So," he said as he walked over to his snow sculptures, "what are you going to do now?"

"Well," Bunny said and shuffled his foot on the ground, "I was wondering if...I mean I was hoping...I would really like..."

"Yes?" Jack asked as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Bunnymund looked up at him and smiled feebly.

"I was wondering if we could have a snowball fight," he confessed.

Jack stared at his dumfounded. He would never in a billion years have thought that E. Aster Bunnymund would ask him for a snowball fight.

"You actually want a snowball fight with me?" he asked, still not sure whether or not to believe him.

Bunny nodded, "I'm in a bad way right now and I desperately need cheering up. I know I've never been in a snowball fight before but how hard can it be? So what do you say?"

Jack answered his question by smacking him in the face with a snowball. Bunny fell to the ground with a yell.

"Got you," the young immortal laughed and pointed at Bunny.

"Oi, not fair," Bunnymund protested, "I wasn't ready."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Well alright," Bunny said begrudgingly, "I won't hold it against you this time but next time I'll..."

Bunny was cut short by another snowball hitting him in the face and knocking him once more to the ground.

"Oh dear I lied," said Jack.

"Oh that's it," Bunny chuckled, you've asked for it. It's war."

For the next half hour Jack and Bunny pelted each other with snow, stopping only when Bunny's paws had become too numb to hold any more snowballs. At the end of the game it was clear to see that Jack had won hands down, his score being an impressive two hundred compared to Bunny's fifty seven. Jack didn't gloat about his victory however. He knew things weren't exactly even. He was the spirit of winter and could summon snow at will, where as his opponent had never been in a snowball fight before.

"Not bad for a first timer," he told the guardian of Easter.

"Thanks."

"Maybe we could a rematch sometime," Jack said casually.

"Sure," Bunny replied then added, "Well I had better get back to The Warren. The eggs won't paint themselves you know."

"Okay until then, then," Jack replied.

Bunny gave him a nod then stomped his foot on the ground, opening up one of his tunnels. He was about to jump down it when Jack spoke again.

"Bunny one last thing," he said.

"Yes Jack?"

"I'm sorry about your family and your race. I wish there were more pookas around for you, I really do."

Bunnymund smiled at the young frost spirit, "Thanks Jack you've been a real pal today. I wish there were more pookas too, but there isn't. I'm the last of my kind and that's just a fact."

With that he vanished down his hole, having no idea how wrong he really was.

...

Okay just a few things I'm going to point out.

1: I warn you now this fic is going to be darker then the film. It will have humour in it but it will also have violence/blood and torture (both physical and emotional.)

2: So... about Bunny's past. I know a lot of people thing that to begin with Bunny was just a normal bunny but I don't see why that would be the case. See it says that Bunny is the last of the pookas; the pookas were a race of imposing size and intellect. Well if they were all like that then why wouldn't Bunny be?

3: So when it comes to Bunny's family I know a lot of people give him a wife and a kid but for me I think it works better to give him a mum and dad. Why? Well everybody has something that worries them, that plays on their mind. So what would be enough to keep E. Aster Bunnymund awake at night? I think this would do the trick.  
What did his parents think of him before they died? Were they proud of him? Did they feel let down by the fact that he couldn't save them? Did they hate him for not being strong enough to save them? If they were alive today what would they think of him now?

4: My final point is about how Bunny became The Easter Bunny. I don't know if in the original book Bunny was The Easter Bunny before he became a guardian but to me it makes more sense. If you were The Man in the Moon would you say, "Okay we need a guardian of hope. I know that Easter Bunny guy I made a while back would make a good one." Or would you say, "Okay we need a guardian of hope. I'll just choose a random bunny because I think it would be a good idea." Remember Jack had his powers for about 300 years before he was chosen to be a guardian.  
Okay that's enough from me, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

P.S The brilliant cover is thanks to my very good friend, Freyasunrise14.


	2. Brian

Chapter two

Brian

Brian whooped for joy as he scaled another wave, the watery spray from it drenching him and soaking into his fur. Brian was a pooka, the last of his kind. (So he thought)

He was a seventeen year old teen with light yellow fur and a white underside that reached up to his muzzle and cheeks. He was five foot ten and had bright blue eyes. His only clothing was a pair of plan gauntlets and a pair of fingerless gloves. He never took the gloves off. Right now he was surfing off the cost of Hawaii. He whooped again as he came crashing down from his wave, landing almost on top of a human swimmer.

"Whoops, sorry," he shouted as he turned his board towards show.

The man didn't respond; of cause he didn't, he couldn't see or hear Brian. In fact no one ever saw or heard him. This worried Brian a little bit; one would have thought that after three months of being around them as lest some humans would have been able to see him.

He couldn't explain it but then he couldn't explain most of the things that had happened over the last three months.

He had woken up in a strange bubble in the middle of what he could only describe as a red and yellow ocean. His last memories being of him running though his village as it burned around him.

He had broken out of the bubble and swam to the surface. Upon reaching it he came to the shocking discovery that what he thought was an ocean of water was in fact an ocean of fire, how it hadn't burnt him he had no idea. It came as an even bigger shock when he learnt that he could now inexplicably summon fire at will. He didn't dwell on the matter for long. He had more important things to do. He had to fine the other pookas.

He had spent the last three months looking for them but without luck. Finally, hard as it was, he had come to accept that the others were gone. That he was the last of his kind, alone in a world of strangers. To make matters worse no one could knew he existed. He was felling very, very lonely right now.

Still, he thought as he walked up the Hawaiian beach, things could be worse; he was still alive and able to have some fun.

Brian loved surfing and sky diving and anything else that got one's heart pounding madly.

Once when he was in Japan he had gone into a music store that happen to be playing hard rock at the time. He had loved it instantly.

Brian turned as he heard the blast of a ship's funnel. The ship was a cargo ship with the name, The Warwick, painted on the side. It also had an image of an eagle and the words, New York, beneath it.

Brian had never been to New York and the ship was still close enough to the show for him to reach it if he was fast, which he was.

In a matter of moments he had ran across the beach, swam though the sea and made it to the ship. Quickly he climbed the metal ladder that hung to the side, and stood up on deck.

Brian had a quick look around then leaned on the railings, next to one of the ship's crew.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

The man of cause didn't answer, like everyone else he didn't know Brian was there.

...

Once he arrived in New York, Brian stent the next seven hours simply exploring the city. He loved the fact that everything about it was so big. He saw cinemas, train stations, jumbo sized shopping centres and of cause the Empire State Building.

Late afternoon found him strolling carelessly towards Central Park. He had heard a lot about the park from people who had passed him by and he was keen to see it.

He stopped suddenly as the air turned from pleasantly warm to freezing. Normally he wasn't fazed by this, all he needed to do was summon up a flame and he would be warm again, but today this weather was just downright annoying. At that moment it began snowing. _Snowing in August, this is somewhat weird isn't it?_

As he entered the park he noticed a boy about his age standing alone in the middle of it. The boy had on a blue hoodie and brown pants. The pants were somewhat torn and his feet were bare. In his hand he held a strange looking staff.

Brian smiled; the boy was facing away from him and seemed oblivious to the world around him. Brain, knowing this was too good an opportunity to miss, scooped up a pawfull of snow and walked towards him. Closer, closer... Suddenly, at the last moment the boy turned and leaped on him. The boy's hand was raised, about to throw his own snowball.

Brian stared at the boy, dumbstruck. Not only must this human have heard him coming up, but he could also see him, more than that, he was touching him.

Brian saw that the other teen looked just as surprised as he did. They both stared at each other for another few minutes until Brain eventually stammered, "You...you can s...see me?"

The human nodded.

They stayed there for another few minutes, before Brian said, "Are you going to let me up?"

The human teen nodded again and got off him.

Brian jumped to his feet and continued to stare at the white haired teen.

"This," said the boy is impossible.

In a flash it dawned on the pooka what was wrong with the human. This was probably the first time he had ever seen a giant talking rabbit.

Name's Brian," he said with a grin, "and yes hard as it is to believe, giant talking rabbits do exist."

When the other didn't reply, Brian when back to his first question.

"So you can see me?" he asked.

"Yes," the boy replied, "why? can't anyone else?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"Nothing," the human said then added, "Well something but it'll be explained to you better by someone other than me. I'm Jack by the way, Jack Frost, Spirit of winter, perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Spirit of winter," Brian cried in alarm, "A spirit, so you're the reason it's snowing in summer? and you're not human are you?"

Jack twirled his staff in the air, "Answer to the first question is yes. Answer to the second is I was but aren't."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Didn't think so," Jack said as he turned away.

"Oh and by the way," he added casually, "I have met talking rabbits before. In fact I happen to know a pooka, if that interests you."

In a flash, Brian grabbed his arm and spun him round, their faces only inches apart.

"You know a pooka?" Brian blurted out, "who? How? For how long?"

Jack stared at him, wide eyed.

"Err...you ever hear about something called personal space?" he asked

Sorry," Brian apologized and let go of Jack's arm.

"Thank you," Jack said.

"You're welcome," the rabbit responded, "now about knowing a pooka?"

"It's true," Jack told him, "I do know one. A really grumpy, annoying, pain in the neck kind of guy."

"So I'm not alone," Brian whispered, more to himself then to the winter spirit.

"Nope," Jack said with a grin, "now do you want to stay here blabbing or do you want to meet him?"

"Of cause I want to meet him," Brian exclaimed.

"Well then come on," Jack said, taking hold of the other's paw and leaping into the air, ignoring the yell of surprise. "I think it's time for you to meet the Easter Bunny."


	3. Author's note 1

Dear followers.

I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a while but I've been really busy. I promise I will try to get something up soon. I'm going to do a one-shot about the blizzard of 68. Sorry again.


	4. Author's note 2

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this in a while but I'm really busy so I don't have the time. I will be posting a one-shot up soon but other than that I don't have time to work on my fanfics. I promise to update this as soon as I can.


End file.
